


i can hardly bare the sight of lipstick

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy and Katie, the student, make out :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can hardly bare the sight of lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I needed some girl on girl Mindy action. That's all.

“Didn’t you party super hard when you were in College, Mindy?” Katie asks as she kicks off her shoes in the living room, then moves into the kitchen, where Mindy is rummaging through her fridge for beer.

 

“Yeah, totally, I partied super hard,” Mindy says, finally spotting two Coronas way in the back, “You know, I—stayed up super late and everything.”

 

“But you’re like, a hottie, you must have gotten some serious play, right? Did the frat party thing, and the walk of shame thing, the occasional lesbian hook up.”

 

Katie says this all casual-like, like it’s really something everyone in the world does. _Is it?_

 

“No.” Mindy says, handing the girl a beer as she leads the way back into the living room and toes off her shoes before settling herself comfortably on one end of the couch and Katie sits on the other. “First of all, I didn’t go to frat parties when I was in college. I watched movies until I was blue in the face, second, I was not—a _hottie_ in college. Sure, I’m extremely good looking now, I have an incredible fashion sense and an ass that doesn’t quit, but college wasn’t my prime. And third, well, I think you can guess the lesbian experimenting never really presented itself. That usually happens at grimy frat houses, too, doesn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, usually. You’ve never even kissed a girl?”

 

“There was that time with my best friend, Gwen, but neither of us can remember if we actually kissed. I was really drunk, and she was really high. She was dating this pot head—anyway, no, I don’t think I have, no.”

 

“Every girl should have a lesbian experience before she dies.”

 

“I don’t know. I mean, I’ve imagined getting it on with Keira Knightley, not going to lie. I’ve imagined it a _lot_. It’s actually gotten me through some pretty boring sex in the past, but in reality, I think it sounds like a lot of work and I’m not committed enough to take care of a woman after she’s taken care of _me_ , you know? I get kind of sleepy and tired. I wouldn’t want to have a bad reputation or anything. Al- _though_ , if I were to go first, I’d rock Keira Knightley’s world, let’s be honest, I mean, I’m a _Gynecologist_. You know?”

 

Katie has scoot closer to Mindy the entire time she’s been talking and it isn’t until she’s taking Mindy’s beer away and placing both their drinks on the coffee table that Mindy notices this.

 

“Do you want to kiss me?” She asks, all sunny and smiley. Except, with her hair and make up done, she’s not this cute as a button college undergrad, she’s this hot—woman who is a little intimidating. “You should kiss me.”

 

“Katie!”

 

“What? It’s not a big deal. You did a lot for me; I want to do this for you. Do you not find me attractive?”

 

“Katie, you are a gorgeous girl, I just don’t think you should—“ And then Katie is kissing Mindy.

 

And that’s not even the strangest part about it. Mindy is kissing Katie back, and she’s enjoying this. As soon as the initial shock of it wears off, she allows her eyes to drift shut and just falls into it. Kissing a girl is a lot like kissing boys, but softer, tender—hotter in some ways. She likes it. Katie smells good, and Mindy’s never tasted another lipstick aside from her own during hot make out sessions. It’s kind of awesome.

 

Katie does this thing where she cradles her neck and runs the pad of her thumb along Mindy’s collarbone. Mindy moans a little. _Damn, Katie’s got some moves. And when did they go horizontal?_

“Is this okay with you?” Katie asks as she kisses Mindy’s neck, and sucks a little while her hand wanders down Mindy’s side, then back up and over her breast, swiftly palming it before it slides back down.

 

“Oh—yes,” Mindy tells her, all too convincingly. But she thinks, as Katie proves herself to be scarily good at rocking her world, that almost all of her female favorites have a little bit of a bi-side. Lady Gaga, Madonna, and she’s pretty sure Katy Perry and Rhianna have hooked up at least once. She could be bi.

 

This goes on for a long time and Mindy doesn’t remember the last time she’s had this much fun just necking on a couch. Maybe making out is just better with friends. Why the hell hadn’t she tried this before? It’s borderline inappropriate, but they never get past groping and light petting so it’s okay.

 

Okay, it’s inappropriate. But Mindy tells herself that it’s still okay, since it wasn’t her idea in the first place. Yes. She can blame this all on Katie. Eerily smoking hot, surprisingly good with her hands Katie.

 

“You’re going to be a great gynecologist.”

 

“I’m going to be a neurosurgeon,” Katie tells Mindy, kissing her lips one more time before crawling off of her to grab her shoes and jacket.

 

“Don’t piss me off after we’re just made out, Katie.”

 

Katie laughs softly and grabs her phone off the counter once it beeps. “My cab’s here. You should uh—call me. If you want to hang out.” She shrugs her shoulders, stares at Mindy’s mouth flirtatiously.

 

Mindy blushes and looks away, “Yeah, okay, you stud. Get out of here.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Katie.”

 

Mindy tells herself she won’t call Katie again. She’s convinced of it in fact. Unless of course, she’s single and hasn’t had sex in a long time and feels like frenching with a pro.

 


End file.
